robocraft_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Robotnik.cake.vs 10.5
is the only successful recreation of Cake when he was missing for 1.5 years, it lost its original purpose and found a new one for research, then became an odd robot wizard. The only thing known about it currently is that it was a project meant to replace the original Cake if he did not return. Biography Origin Robocake was supposed to be transported to a secret facility on the northern parts of the milky way until his cargo ship's door opened and made Robocake's container fall into an unknown dwarf planet. Fortunately for him, he landed in an archive, an archive which gave Robocake the knowledge to become a wizard, but what exactly happened there is a mystery. Then two months later a rescue team grabbed Robocake and transported him to the facility, what happens next is yet to be revealed. Personality and traits * Robocake has a more sophisticated rationalism than his original cake and does not usually resort in violence,only when it is required. It's voice sounds incredibly like a human despite it's inferior 2030 speakers perhaps its coding might have something to do with it ? it has a certain addiction to munch grass although it unknown why but requires to have 2 munches a week to not go batshit crazy. * The capabilities of this anomaly is very dangerous if you are touched or affected by its magics it includes * Taking your "souls" away from you to either store it or use it for it's purposes * being able to launch various projectiles using said "souls" * being able to decay organic material quickly(but it is a very risky move for it and could backfire) * being able to sense demons and angels when normal beings cannot see(only if it's calm) * being able to specify specific people's souls (not all the time but when it is calm) Trivia * Robocake has 2 unused AI's in its system, a girl version of the AI left out during V10.4 as a critical glitch but if the glitch was eliminated it would kill Robocake forever, the other one is a killer and intentionally there to be used for making Robocake an agent to assassinate targets. * Robocake's red shades are given to him by an old person but what it didn't realize the old person was the last living person of the first generation of the crimson order(if you don't include the agents that turned into cyborgs) and the person's codename was bunnykill. * The meme of "Hmmm" and grass munch came from this character during Blades of Destiny RP. * its unknown if Robocake is actually wielding an actual sword in it's scabbard or just a prop weapon, we might never know ? * Robocake wields an umbrella gun similar to Resh in his RHG Animations,but its more like a carbine than what is shown in Resh animations. * Robocake has a staff that has a Gnawed leaf on its structure, it is unknown if the Gnawed leaf is kept alive by the souls that Robocake collects. * Robocake would be classified as outer-systematic type mage. Category:Characters Category:Artificial Intelligences